Détente
by Lingering
Summary: Giftfic; Starscream's arrival to the Ark isn't painless for anyone involved, but Autobot customs aren't entirely unpleasant. Starts in the middle of things, devolves into a little fluff. Optimus Prime/Starscream


_Title_: Détente  
><em>Rating:<em> PG for vague mentions of interface.  
><em>Pairings:<em> Optimus/Starscream  
><em>Summary<em>: Starscream's arrival to the Ark isn't painless for anyone involved, but Autobot customs aren't entirely unpleasant.  
>Starts in the middle of things; devolves into a little fluff.<br>Just a ficlet, written as a gift.

.

* * *

><p>The whole time, Starscream had been legitimately watching his back, and <em>that<em> Optimus could reluctantly understand.

Not even he had enough blind faith in his men to rule out the possibility of unwanted clashes in the hallways, so the way the seeker carried himself - all tense, too-straight spinal strut and hiked wings - was to be expected. Especially because brief verbal attacks had already sporadically happened, though immediately quelled by the Prime himself to prevent retaliation from the temperamental flier.

For someone who'd been repeatedly belittled under Megatron's command for so long, Starscream still got offended surprisingly easily, though Optimus hoped and speculated it was more a matter of pride and principle than actual hurt. He had thicker plating than any Autobot word could hope to scrape, Starscream often claimed. Too often for Optimus to buy it entirely, but he'd gently grant him the benefit of doubt.

However, the unfriendly environment he'd found -and built around himself in just a few joors with his sharp tongue and biting replies- wasn't enough of an explanation for the instinctive pause, ingrained in his routines, that he inadvertently took before turning corners, nor the tendency never to stand with his back to a wall.

Grimly, Optimus looked on in silence and waited. Addressing topics directly with Starscream never ended quite the way he planned, if it went anywhere at all. He simply reminded himself to be particularly delicate, if subtly so, throughout the whole busy orn ahead speaking in low tones and announcing his presence whenever he stepped closer, patiently listening without interrupting for Starscream to finish griping and ranting about Ratchet's outrageous methods of handling rebellious patients and not rebuking his venom about Ironhide's welcome.

He went as far as even cutting Prowl off, to his great irritation, while he was going into detail over how the procedure wanted 'neutrals' to be handled like prisoners until proven trustworthy; he held his hand up just as the SiC pointedly underlined how they were deliberately bending and ignoring said procedures in letting Starscream roam unshackled, if unarmed.

Prowl looked midly offended by the Prime's following quip that they knew already, and Starscream looked like he would have preferred to silence the tactician himself in more physical ways and Optimus had just taken that satisfaction from him but he couldn't please everyone.

Though he'd spent the orn between medbay, his office and various impromptu meetings along the corridors of the Ark, Optimus almost wished he'd fought on the battlefield instead. He was mentally exhausted by the tension and debates, and his worry over Starscream's position created a sickly feeling at the bottom of his fuel tanks every time he stopped to consider all the implications.

Sometime between exiting the rec room to find Starscream refueling in the corridor - away from the crowd and watched by guards - and reaching his quarters with the seeker walking stiffly to his side, accompanied by a fully armed Cliffjumper, either of his own initiative or Prowl's order (Optimus didn't want to know), a realization dawned on him.

If Starscream being forced to take that one step further to pretty much land in their lap, some parts damaged and some parts defiant, threw the whole Ark in a chaos and made Optimus sick with worry, he couldn't imagine how high-strung and vibrating with anxiety the seeker himself could be, alone in enemy territory because that was what he still considered it, despite his shaky neutral status and the Prime's assurances. He had agreed to their truce offers, but his body language spoke volumes about his unshakable fears.

With the door closed behind them the Ark and its whole tense impasse somehow sealed off for a while Optimus relaxed marginally, but still didn't know what to do or say. In comparison, their past meetings under the stars had been so easy. Few words, terse nods, the occasional tease, altogether a different kind of communication mostly based on the unsaid; electricity and touches would do the rest.

Right now, however, standing in front of each other in the dimly lit quarters, it all seemed an eternity away. Had the rules changed with the change of field?

Starscream's frown offered no clear hint. No teasing, no aggressive stance as he stood in the middle of the room, almost instinctively mapping it for ways out if the need arose. Optimus' spark clenched lightly at that and he decided to act, do, say something to break the impasse.

"I'm sorry we haven't arranged lodgings yet," he said, stepping towards his desk to casually drop off a few datapads, studiously acting as normal as possible. "We will clear some quarters for you soon." He observed Starscream's face for any reaction. There was none. "Or get a bigger berth," he hazarded, with a wry chuckle and an unreadable wave towards his own berth in the corner.

Starscream's lips quirked in the barest hint of a grin, but he didn't say anything. He walked to the berth and sat on it, apparently testing the surface and finding it acceptable.

A brief staring contest followed before Starscream arched an optic ridge, sounding annoyed. "You can sit here too," he snapped, making it sound like an order. "Unless there's yet another fragging rule that forbids it." His grin turned caustic. "Wouldn't want you breaking rules."

Oh. Optimus had missed the invitation until it'd smacked him in the face. He followed, sitting to Starscream's side without touching. As he thought about it, it seemed weird. He hadn't touched Starscream since he'd arrived to the Ark, other than briefly stroking his shoulder when the seeker had been strapped to the medical table and kicking.

"Today was tiring," he neutrally observed. Starscream only snorted.

"I hoped for a better start, but we have collaboration, if anything," Optimus cycled a sigh. It didn't make up for the hostile glares, the harsh words and the avoidance; there was still a lot of work to do to deal with those.

The seeker dangled his feet from the berth, the first gesture of partial ease since that morning. "Whatever," he replied noncommittally. He wouldn't act like he cared. Perhaps it wasn't appreciated amidst Decepticons, Optimus thought. He'd better start introducing Starscream to their different customs sooner or later though.

The seeker was staring at their hands and the calculated distance between them. "Are we still-" he began, before cutting himself off with a self-deprecating little laugh, "Never mind."

Optimus had never seen him hesitate. Not when he'd tackled him to the ground many times in the past, when he'd shot at him, when he'd torn at his plating; not when he'd taunted him and certainly not when he'd kissed him for the first time.

Starscream never hesitated. It was both an admirable peculiarity and the reason for his ill-fated recklessness.

Somehow, that awkward little pause and the lack of faith in his words moved Optimus more than anything else had done that day. He carefully reached a hand out, letting Starscream look at it just in case he decided to fight his embrace. He didn't, though he stiffened when Optimus pulled him to his side and wrapped his arm around his waist in a squeeze that wanted to be reassuring.

"What are you doing," Starscream hissed, red optics narrowing suspiciously. Maybe he thought this was a test most likely a trick. Yet another saddening prospect.

"We've both had a long day, but yours has been considerably harder." Optimus explained, his voice placatory as soothing as the dim rumble of his engine against Starscream's side.

"I don't-" Starscream grunted, unable to put his whole spark into the gruff complaint, "I don't need any _coddling_," he spat, lifting his chin proudly but not pulling back. His wings were most certainly enjoying the gentle vibration from the Prime's warm frame, ailerons already loosening in their joints.

"Actually, it's _cuddling_", Optimus corrected, a tinge of amusement coloring his voice as he spoke in the seeker's audio, boldly tilting his head into the smaller mech's shoulder.

"Spare me." Starscream stared at the wall to their side, before cycling an agitated huff and precisely lifting one leg to place it across the Prime's knees, effectively seating himself in his lap. He gave a meaningful, challenging shrug daring him to say anything - before placing his hands on Optimus' chestplates, head bowed into the crook of the Prime's neck.

Delighted, Optimus looped both his arms around the seeker's narrow waist and held him fractionally closer, unspeakably glad they'd overstepped that awkward barrier. Starscream's position on the Ark was uncertain, and neither could tell how well he would manage or how the Autobots would, for that matter. With every small respite came the reminder of how tense the whole situation was, and would most likely be for a long time. They'd deal with it when the time came though; now, Optimus was content simply knowing that they both could at least hold onto something. His hold tightened slightly. _This_, at least, was certain.

He didn't dare to put that in words, but hoped Starscream would understand that through their body language. It had always worked for the both of them infinitely better, after all.

~/~


End file.
